Heavy
"Heavy" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park featuring American recording artist Kiiara. The song is the first single from their seventh studio album One More Light. The song was written by Linkin Park members Chester Bennington, Brad Delson, and Mike Shinoda, alongside Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter. The single was released for download on February 16, 2017, and was premiered on radio on February 21. Lyrics Chester's vocals: I don’t like my mind right now Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary Wish that I could slow things down I wanna let go but there’s comfort in the panic And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything's about me Yeah, I drive myself crazy 'Cause I can’t escape the gravity I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Kiiara's vocals: You say that I'm paranoid But I’m pretty sure the world is out to get me It’s not like I make the choice To let my mind stay so fucking messy I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Chester and Kiiara's vocals: I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything’s about me Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Why is everything so heavy? Why is everything so heavy? Critical Reception "Heavy" received generally negative reviews from critics, with complaints generally centered around the band's move from nu metal to a pop-oriented sound. Anna Gaca of Spin found the song to be a failed attempt to stay relevant against current popular rap rock bands like Twenty One Pilots, concluding that "So: How bad is “Heavy”? It’s not as bad as you’d think. It will annoy you no more and no less than any other blowout pop duet else you’re likely to hear on the radio while you’re at the gym or the supermarket or something. It’s fairly astonishing to see Linkin Park bend their knee so shamelessly for a taste of the charts, but those are the rules of the game." Emmy Mack of Music Feeds was similarly negative, noting the irony of naming the track "Heavy" when the song sounded like "a dance-pop duet featuring Chester doing a really bad Twenty One Pilots impersonation and trading verses with a random guest pop vocalist." Fan reaction to the song has been equally negative. The negativity inspired the band "Bloodywood" to re-record the song in Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory and Meteora nu metal sound, catching the attention of many music websites such as Loudwire and Team Rock, the latter of which declared it "what Linkin Park's Heavy should have sounded like." The cover and negative reception even caught the attention of the band, who halfheartedly played a part of it in a rehearsal session video, with Bennington jokingly stating at the end "There's your fuckin' Hybrid Theory now shut the... up". After Bennington's death fans have now described it as 'Chester's cry for help'. Trivia * This is Linkin Park's first single on their album One More Light and the first time in all of their albums to feature a female artist. *The song "Heavy" got a Heavy amount of backlash when the lyrics video first got uploaded on YouTube. **The Fans criticized the song for being too poppy and soft despite the title of the song being "Heavy". **They also criticized Linkin Park for having Kiiara featured in the song. *After the heavy backlash, Linkin Park made a Nu-Metal version as a joke response to the fans who criticized them. **At the end of the video, Chester Bennnigton jokingly said at the end "There's your fuckin' Hybrid Theory now shut the... up" **Some fans did not take it as a joke and started to boycott the band and their newest album One More Light. *The music video for "Heavy" is the most viewed Music Video Single from the Album One More Light. *The lyrics video for "Heavy" is the most disliked Linkin Park video on YouTube with over 119 thousand dislikes. *The Line "Why is everything so heavy" became a small Meme in the Linkin Park community. Music Video Category:One More Light Category:Linkin Park songs